The first part of this report describes the purpose and preparation of a monograph on the role of tegmental structures in orchestrating the somatic and autonomic manifestations of species-typical displays of squirrel monkeys (Saimiri sciureus). The monograph will include illustrations of the performance curves and reconstructions of the tegmental lesions in 37 subjects. A short second part makes note of the completion of four invited articles including, respectively, one dealing with the cerebral evolution of emotion for The Handbook of Emotions; a 5000-word article entitled LIMBIC SYSTEM for The Blackwell Dictionary of Neuropsychology; an introductory chapter for a volume The Neurobiology of the Cingulate Cortex and Limbic Thalamus; and an initial article on "The Limbic System Concept" for a volume The Temporal Lobes and Limbic System.